Switched!
by harvestlight441
Summary: What if Harry had a twin when he supposedly fought Lord Voldemort? What if that twin took all the credit instead? Warning: Dumbledore bashing,Weasley (Molly, Ron, and Ginny) OC and Hermione bashing, also misguided and slight bashing of Lily and James Potter.Dark, Independent, Powerful Harry, Good Slytherins, good Malfoys, grey Tom Riddle. I Do Not Own Harry Potter
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

_ Hello this is not an update for those of you who have already read this story I'm just improving the quality of the story o ok Thank you?_

* * *

Prologue:

As Lord Voldemort quickly ascended the stairs after stupifying James Potter, he tried to fight the enchantment placed upon him by that manipulative old fool Dumbledore.** "No!"** he thought as he was moving closer to the children's bedroom. As he opened the door with a small _creak_ he soon stood face to face with none other than Lily Evans Potter. "Stand aside woman", He said, in his mind that phrase was pleading and desperate. But in reality it sounded cold and threatening. "No, Please take me instead, I'll do anything just don't hurt my babies!" Lily pleaded thrusting herself between Voldemort and the crib that held both 1 year old boys. "I see," he coldly stated,"I gave you a choice now you must pay the consequences", and with a flick of his wand Lily Evans Potter was thrown across the room smashing into the wall awakening both boys, who were oblivious to the fact that a powerful, possessed wizard was being forced to kill them. As Lord Voldemort approached the crib he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't fight it anymore, forgive me. AVADA KADAVRA!". But instead of the curse killing both boys, Harry's magic made the curse rebound onto Voldemort destroying his body and spilling a piece if himself onto Harry. The force of the blast knocked both boys against the wall. A piece of the broken crib hit Harry's twin brother William on the head , creating a crescent moon shaped wound that would soon become a scar. While Harry had a lightning shaped wound that in time would turn into a scar hidden under his bangs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for reading! Review please :-)_


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as Dumbledore's wards were broken down, his tracker went crazy loud. Dumbledore smirked,_"It's about time" _he thought. He quickly apparated to Godrics Hollow, expecting to find the Potter family dead. To his surprise, he found James tending to an unconscious but a (sadly) alive Lily.

"Mr. Potter what's happened, is everyone alright?", he said in his fake grandfatherly mode.

"I-it was Voldemort, I-I think Peter betrayed us!", James said clearly in shock.

From behind them two cries were heard.

"W-what's going on?", Lily softly said, sitting up while placing a hand on her head.

Suddenly her eyes widened in fear.

"WILLIAM! HARRY!", she screamed frantically searching for the two boys.

"Sh sh calm down love", James whispered to her,"I'll go check on the boys".

And with that said he ran to wreckage were the twins were at pushing away the remains of the crib, he quickly located them and picked them up handing William to Dumbledore to check and see if Harry had any wounds first. Looking closely at William, Dumbledore noticed something,_"This boy has a scar on his cheek, could he be the prophesied one? He must be if he defeated such a powerful wizard like Riddle at such a young age. Perfect with this boy as my pawn no one would suspect me of being the actual Dark lord"_, he mused to himself. As Lily stood up and wobbly made her way to Dumbledore so she could take William from him, he gave her William and announced,

"It seems our dear William has vanquished the Dark Lord." Smiling, blue eyes twinkling Dumbledore suggested something that would change Harry's life for better or for worse.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Cliffhanger! Haha actually I did this at 12-1 in the morning and got lazy *cheeky grin* Whelp enjoy! Don't forget to review. (Seriously if I don't get at least 2 I'll think no one likes my story !)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

_Hello! Here's a new chapter :) I go a review asking me to make the chapters longer, unfortunately I have to type my stories on my phone so they yah. BUT to make up for it I tried to make this a long one so Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review! - harvestlight_

* * *

"Wha-what? Our William defeated Voldemort?" James asked a grin slowly making its way to his tired face.

"Alas I do not think Voldemort is truly gone", Dumbledore said knowingly, "But that is why we must train young William here in hopes that he will someday rid this world of his evil ways."

Suddenly a cry from Harry got Dumbledore's attention, "Unfortunately, since you must devote all your attention to training the boy, you won't be able to properly care for Harry. And there is always the possibility of him growing jealous and resentful towards William and make an attempt to harm him, maybe even kill him" Dumbledore _sadly_ said.(**A.N:** italics were sarcasm)

Lily looked at Dumbledore and stuttered,"The-then h-how".

Dumbledore quickly cut her off,"Give him to me and I will make sure he gets placed somewhere safe, and by the time he is old enough to attend Hogwarts, I will have Hagrid pick him up and delivered to you straight away."

Lily and James hesitated, but then James said "If that is what must be done then we-we'll trust that you will keep Harry safe." James said faltering a bit while Lily looked as if she were about to breakdown and cry.

Dumbledore inwardly smirked " Of course" he said.

_** ++++++ TIME SKIP ++++++ **_

Dumbledore stood in front of 4 Privet Drive. He placed Harry and a letter "explaining" everything (**A.N:** yeah right) on the front door of the house. The moment Dumbledore apparated away a figure walked by and noticed Harry.

As Salazar Slytherin was walking around he thought _"So this is the so called future, I'm not impressed",_ suddenly he heard a baby cry._" How curious, why would someone leave a baby, a powerful, magical one at that",_ he thought as he located Harry. Then something strange and exciting happened. A snake slithered over to where Harry was. The strange and exciting thing was, when the snake talked to the baby the baby talked back! 'Course since the baby still couldn't talk, the parseltongue came out as gibberish but still. _"Parseltongue? If that boy can speak it he must be my heir"_, Salazar thought.

Curiosity got the best of him and he went over to his future heir. Once he got to Harry he saw a letter near him. He opened the letter and read:

**To Petunia Evans**

**:**

** Your dear sister Lily and her family have perished at the hands of a dark wizard named Voldemort. The only one to survive was Harry. Unfortunately, he will be troublesome when he grows up. I need you to stop that by any means necessary. I suggest you beat the rebellious part out of him. Starve him if you must, until he is meek and easily succumbs to any command. As soon as he is 10 you must make his life a living horror, then once he turns 11 someone will come and take him out of your hands forever.**

_**Do not fail me**_,

**Albus Dumbledore**

Once Salazar was done reading, he crumpled the paper, anger flowing through his veins. _"How dare this fool Dumbledore not only send my heir to a muggle household, but also asks them to mistreat him!"_ he thought angrily. Seeing as there was no other alternative, Salazar decided to take Harry with him into the past and make him his true heir.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

_Hey everyone it's harvestlight here! So here's the deal I can't decide whether Harry should end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw so I need u, the readers, to decide . You can either PM me or review the answer. Also I'm debating whether to make this series into parts so I can focus on certain events like the philosopher's stone, chamber of secrets, etc. Or to jumble it all up you . Thank you!_

* * *

When Salazar got back to his proper time, he knew that in 10 years he would have to give Harry back.

" Salazar is that you? Oh my!? Who is that?", cried Helga Hufflepuff.

"This boy is my future heir" Salazar calmly stated.

"Fu-future heir? Have you gone mad! The four of us know better than to change any timeline we go to, past or future! Why on earth would you willingly compromise the future by bringing this baby here?!" Helga said shouting towards the end, attracting the attention of the two other founders.

"What's going on, Helga are you alright?" Godric asked appearing with Rowena close behind.

"My word, is that a baby!?" Rowena asked in surprise.

"No it's a flying pig, of course he is a baby," Salazar sarcastically said,"Before you ask anymore stupid questions, Helga read this letter out loud please" he said as he handed Helga the letter.

"Very well, but afterwards you'll have to explain yourself" she said as she opened the letter and read," To Petunia Evans,your dear sister Lily and her family have perished at the hands of a dark wizard named Voldemort. The only one to survive was Harry. Unfortunately, he will be troublesome when he grows up. I need you to stop that by any means necessary. I suggest you beat the rebellious part out of him. Starve him if you must, until he is meek and easily succumbs to any command. As soon as he is 10 you must make his life a living horror, then once he turns 11 someone will come and take him out of your hands forever. **Do not fail me,** Albus Dumbledore." As soon as she was finished everyone was silent until,

"Even so we must abide by the rules" Rowena said sadly.

" I know, that is why I will send him back in ten years time" Salazar said.

"My dear friend I don't see how that would change anything," Godric softly said.

"Then let me explain, the rules state that we cannot _**change**_ fate but what if we _**alter**_ it" seeing everyone's confused expression Salazar explained" What I mean is that in 10 years when Harry, I mean the boy , is 11 I will send him back to that house so that when Dumbledore sends someone to pick him up Harry will be there, see as long as certain points of fate are met, it doesn't matter how you get there, it just matters that you got there." Salazar excitedly said.

"A loophole?" Helga asked smiling.

"I see and we could just confound the muggles into thinking that Harry has been there all along!" Rowena said.

"Then it's settled, I always wanted to have son!" Godric exclaimed. And that was how Harry got to be the artificial son of the four founders of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

_Sorry for the small chapter but I'm in a writer's block until I get my questions answered :( Goume!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Seven Years Later:**

As Harry grew up, his "parents" made sure sure to teach him the qualities that each house at Hogwarts was known for, along with a few extras of course. Salazar Slytherin taught him how to be resourceful, cunning, ambitious, how to lead, be determined, clever,and powerful. He also taught Harry how to be a master in parselmagic and potions. Rowena Ravenclaw taught him how to be intelligent, witty, wise, creative, original, individual, and how to accept others. She also taught him to have a thirst for knowledge and excel in ancient ruins.

Godric Gryffindor taught Harry on bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage, and how to be daring. He also made Harry a master in dueling, occlumency and legilimency. Last but not least, Helga Huffelpuff taught him to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, honest and rather impartial. Helga also taught Harry to use wandless magic and control his emotions. And to make sure Harry wasn't left behind, whenever one of the four founders went to the future they made sure to tell Harry everything they saw in great detail, sometimes they even brought him some gadgets to play with.

All in all Harry loved them and had a happy life. That is until his 8th birthday.

**xxxxxxAfter Harry's Birthday **

**Partyxxxxx **

As Harry was reading a book he got on potions, he was interrupted.

"Harry dear come hear please we need to see you" called out Helga's voice.

"Yes Mother Helga", he replied.

Harry dropped the book and made his way to Rowena's library.

** ::::::Rowena's Library::::::: **

"Harry, we need to tell you something important", Godric started.

"Is it about me being adopted?" asked Harry.

"That's part of it, yes" Rowena responded carefully.

In turn she was given a puzzled look as a reply.

"It isn't?" asked Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Rowena gave Harry a piece of paper.

"Read this Harry it might give you a clue to your answer", she said warily.

Anyone could see a range of emotions cross through the innocent boy's eyes. Skepticism, disbelief, sadness, and rage. Harry ripped the letter apart.

"Ahahaha, so the so called leader of the light would willingly ask a family to beat and starve a harmless child to make them into some mindless sleeve," he chuckled darkly.

His two sets of parents quickly wondered if they broke him when he said something surprising,

"But I guess it was all worth it if I got to meet my family" Harry said with a genuine smile.

His parents couldn't help but gush at how cute he was, even if it was a bit corny.

"Oh, I almost forgot Father Salazar", Harry said turning to said adult, "Could you teach me how to write in parseltoungue?" ,

With a big smile Salazar said yes.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok so far I have _

_1 vote for Slytherin and_

_1 vote for Ravenclaw_

_ Also I've decided to make this story into sequels so that I can focus on key events. Thank you! -harvestlight_


	6. Chapter 5

After Dumbledore took Harry, Sirius and Remus stopped by because something felt off. Imagine their surprise when they found out what the Potters that had done. Sirius was livid, if it weren't for Remus, he would have hexed James until he was unrecognizable. On the other hand the way Remus looked, well let's just say no one at that moment would doubt him being a werewolf.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW AWAY HARRY LIKE COMMON TRASH!", bellowed Sirius.

James tried to reason with him, saying that it was for the best. Remus had a look of revulsion on his usually tired features._ "How could these people call themselves parents!?"_ he wondered.

"Come Sirius, let's go find our cub" Remus said.

With a final glare both men left the secretly devastated parents.

**zzzzPotter Manorzzzz**

8 years later:

After the abandonment of the two marauders, Lily and James changed. And not for the best either. Before the whole Voldemort fiasco, James had become an Aurorer.** (A.N: That's how it's spelled right?)** The grief and regret of losing one of his sons and two best friends consumed him. He became engrossed with his work.

He made sure his work was perfect, becoming arrogant and self-centered to everyone but Lily and Dumbledore. He became obsessed with being the perfect Aurorer. Lily took a different path to cope. Having already acquired the position as the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts, Lily spent her time being an extremely kind and caring woman for her students to fill the void where Harry should be. Not only that she started to buy anything and everything luxurious.

Jewels, rings, clothes, food, furniture, etc. anything pretty or nice, she would buy it. She and James lived at Hogwarts during the school year, while during the summer at Potter Manor. But the biggest change was with young William Potter, who was now 7. His parents spoiled him rotten in order to make up for Harry. The result was an arrogant, show off who loved to bully people he felt "deserved" it.

William held a complicated mix of emotions towards Harry. You see because Harry was a painful reminder to both his mom and dad, no one mentioned him. If someone did, James would quickly go to his study and work, while Lily would burst out crying. William wasn't sure what to feel. William was angry that Harry continuously hurt his parents, but also sad that he lost his brother. (not that he would admit that)

William could've been the young cross-dressing version of his mother. Unfortunately, the way he was raised caused him to develop a personality like his father's younger self.

**(A.N: Fret not, Potter bashing coming up)**

"William dear we have a surprise for you!" called Lily from the kitchen.

"Oh I wonder what my parents have gotten for me today!" he said in a slow, horrible fake voice that it made me want to*cough cough* Oops! back to the story.

"Come down and you'll see" James replied

As William strutted towards the kitchen and found thousands of people there wishing him happy birthday.

"Surprise!" cried James and Lily

"We cast an enlargement charm around the kitchen so we could invite all these people, just to celebrate you!" James explained. **(A.N: Really most of them just came to either worship or use William)**

William's eyes scanned the crowd. Stopped dead at a certain families. He snapped his eyes back to his parents. Glaring at then him asked loudly,

"Mommy daddy, why did you invite pompous death eater filth to MY birthday?"

Loud gasps emitted from the crowd. Blushing the parents took their oh so glorious, god sent birthday boy **(A.N: I'm very being sarcastic)** to the living room.

"William! Don't be rude" Lily scolded, "Those families are very useful!, if I play my cards right, I may be able to get most new luxurious items at Diagon Alley using Nott's money."

"Lily's right Will, and Lucius is a very influential figure, he might get me promoted at work." James added

William looked like he was in deep thought.

"Fine, as long I don't have to talk to any of their kids", he finally said.

"Atta boy, now let's go have some fun" James praised.

The happy family went to kitchen having a great time. But that would all change when they go to Hogwarts on after William's 11th birthday.

* * *

**A.N:**

** Yeah, I yeah know my chapter is short and had A LOT of mistakes, but honestly you try writing this in the middle of the night on a school day, Thanks for readin' !**


End file.
